


red carnations

by ringring



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Bisexual Tanaka Ryuunosuke, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Pining, Slice of Life, like rlly tanaka centric i love him, tanaka centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringring/pseuds/ringring
Summary: Tanaka finds love in a flower shop.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	red carnations

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so tanaka is one of my favorite characters and i just think his relationship with kiyoko is so cute so i rly wanted to write them!!! i hope you all enjoy :) !!!

Not a lot of people expected Tanaka to be working at a flower shop of all places.

Which is quite rude, first of all. Sure, he was a bit of a troublemaker back in high school, and yeah, he was a bit impulsive at times. But he’s mellowed out a bit since then! Second of all, some people thought he was a bit scary looking—which once again, rude!—but scary-looking dudes can work in the floristry industry just fine. Sugawara, his boss, seemed to like him quite a lot, that must mean something right?

He’d been working at Sugawara’s shop for around six months now. He’d been in between jobs and out of the dozens of applications he filled out online, he got called in for an interview at the flower shop. Maybe he left a bold impression on Sugawara; no one really knows. A week after the interview, he was told that he got hired despite having no experience in working with flowers. Despite that, Sugawara had been very patient with him, teaching him what he had to do and how to properly take care of the plants. Now he even lets him take over some of the arrangements when the shop is particularly busy.

Tanaka would say he is very well on his way to becoming the next supreme florist, after Sugawara of course. Kinoshita disagrees but that’s because he’s mean—that bastard, he loves the guy, he really does.

The customers adored him though, his bright energy never going unnoticed. It was like he charmed everyone that came into the shop through his sheer enthusiasm. They all seemed to appreciate his suggestions when they were unsure whether to commission a bouquet from Sugawara himself or simply select one from the retail display.

“You know each flower has its own meaning right?” He asked excitedly to the nervous girl browsing the displays, she was looking for a bouquet to confess to her crush. “This batch right here,” he pointed to the display of red carnations, “symbolize um—hey Suga-san what do red carnations mean again?”

“Red carnations are meant to convey feelings of love and fascination.” Sugawara supplied.

“It helps that they’re really pretty too!” He assured the nervous girl while guiding her towards the front desk, “Your crush is going to love them! Now here’s what you should do, we’re gonna plan the most romantic confession they’ve ever seen, I’m like a total romance expert by the way,” he boasted as the girl giggled.

Kinoshita snorted.

“Sorry about him,” Sugawara interrupted, “he’s just an overexcited Pisces Sun.” The girl chuckled at his explanation.

“Hey! What does that even mean?!” He demanded, not knowing if he should be offended or not.

“Oh, nothing you daydreaming fool,” Sugawara said, as he rang up her order.

The girl left the shop looking much more relaxed than she was when she entered the shop, which made him smile. He liked that made her feel a little bit better.

He enjoyed working at the flower shop and helping out with whatever he could. His coworkers were all fun too, and he liked learning about taking care of the flowers and their meanings, even if he had trouble memorizing them. He also got to wear this baby-blue apron to keep his clothes from getting dirty, which was a bonus because he looked cute as hell.

The only downside to working at the flower shop though, was bucket cleaning duty. Every three days or so, one of them was scheduled to clean the buckets and change the water of the plants that hadn’t yet been sold. Tanaka wasn’t afraid of getting dirty; that wasn’t a problem for him. The quietness of the backroom, on the other hand, was a bit unnerving.

He preferred being out front trying to balance all of his duties at once. From sweeping the main floor, to interacting with the customers or helping Hinata load the van so he could get on with the deliveries for the day. Anything was better than being stuck in the backroom with the buckets.

Most people liked the quiet moments of the day. Kinoshita was especially fond of bucket cleaning duty, saying he preferred to be alone with his thoughts without anyone bothering him. The mechanical process of it all calmed him.

Tanaka wishes he could relate. He didn’t like to be alone with his thoughts, maybe if his mind could come up with something productive to think about. Like what he should cook for dinner later in the evening or that he should call Saeko to see how she’s doing. Maybe he’d like bucket cleaning duty better.

Instead, his mind likes to replay every embarrassing moment he’s ever lived. This is why he likes being in the front, it leaves no time for his brain to remind him of all of his shortcomings.

Recently his mind had taken a liking to remind him how much of an idiot he is in front of Kiyoko, his crush.

The thing is, Kiyoko was quite literally the coolest person alive. She worked as a piercer at the tattoo parlor down the street, and Tanaka couldn’t get enough of how cool she was. She had a full sleeve on her left arm and had an _eyebrow piercing_ —she’s really cool. She and Sugawara go way back, apparently, they were super close back in high school. One time she laughed at one of Sugawara’s jokes, and Tanaka swore it was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. He told Kinoshita as such and he made fun of him for the rest of the day. It’s just that Kiyoko was so incredible, he couldn’t help it.

Although it was a bit of a hopeless crush in his opinion; Kiyoko was amazing, the most beautiful human being ever. While Tanaka was just Tanaka, nothing special, which wasn’t bad but she deserves someone who’s just as amazing as her. But a guy can dream, can’t he?

Though, hopeless crush or not, that didn’t stop him from putting his foot in his mouth every time he saw her.

The first time it happened—one of his most humiliating moments—was a few weeks after he started working at the shop. It was a quiet day, not a lot of business coming in. Everyone was off doing their own thing, Tanaka was sweeping the floor around the retail display; Hinata was out delivering some orders that were placed the week before; Kinoshita was at the front desk while Sugawara was changing up the main floor display. Something about blue and green attracting more customers.

Then the door opened. The most beautiful person stood at the shop’s entrance. Tanaka was entranced by her. Her short hair, the beauty mark on her chin, the tattoos on her arm—she was everything. She looked at him briefly, their eyes met, and she abruptly turned away to greet Sugawara. He couldn’t quite grasp this feeling in his chest, he’d never felt so in awe of someone by their mere presence before.

He dropped his broom, and it made a sound that made everyone turn to look at him. Kiyoko looked at him again—wow, she’s beautiful.

Unfortunately for him, he’d always been the type to just speak without thinking.

“Marry me, please!” Tanaka yelled across the shop.

Complete silence fell upon the shop. Everyone just stared at him. Sugawara was stunned, while Kinoshita looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh.

Kiyoko took a moment and said, “No.”

Complete silence once again.

Kinoshita couldn’t help himself this time, the traitor, he burst out laughing. Sugawara laughed nervously and directed his attention to his friend, trying to move on from—whatever the fuck that was.

Tanaka was humiliated. A marriage proposal? Really? Was he insane? Out of all things he could have said to The Most Ethereal Being Alive, he had asked for her hand in marriage. Talk about lame—and then in the least romantic way possible. The delivery was just terrible, he just yelled at her. He didn’t blame her for rejecting him with such a subpar proposal. So much for being a total romance expert huh.

Tanaka didn't speak for the remainder of his shift, putting his brain-to-mouth-filter on a time out. It reached a point that Sugawara and Kinoshita were beginning to get worried, not used to him being so quiet for such a long time. They even tried cheering him up—yes, even Kinoshita, heart of gold that boy—he told them it was fine, that he’d already made peace with it. He met the person that could’ve possibly been his soulmate, and he totally blew it! At this Sugawara sighed in relief, Tanaka was back to his normal self.

Now if only he could see her again to apologize for his outburst.

Luckily for him, she showed up at the shop a few days later to have lunch with Sugawara. Tanaka apologized profusely for the scene he caused the other day. Kiyoko was totally nice about it—like the angel she is. She told him that he shouldn’t stress too much, and to part-time-overthinker Tanaka Ryuunosuke, that was the final nail on the coffin he was gone. She was just the most perfect person alive!

He was thankful he managed to get out of that interaction without a scratch. Man Kiyoko was really amazing, wasn’t she?

(He really had it bad, Kinoshita was sick of him and his daily Kiyoko praise sessions.)

See, this is why he hated bucket cleaning day, the memories just came back to him one after the other. It was so annoying. He rinsed another one of the buckets, thankfully he was already halfway done. He just really couldn't get his act together around Kiyoko, he really was a mess. Tanaka was sure that nothing would ever be as embarrassing as their first meeting—he didn't think he could ever surpass that, and honestly, he wasn't very keen on finding out.

Though, it seemed like making a fool of himself in front of Kiyoko was a pattern that he just couldn't break.

Another one of his screw-ups happened a few weeks after the _Marriage Proposal Fiasco_ , as Kinoshita liked to call it. The Mother’s Day rush was unforgiving. Lots of people came to the flower shop to find a lovely last-minute gift for their mothers. Initially, Tanaka didn't believe Sugawara when he explained how busy the shop could get during that time. Supposedly Valentine’s rush was even worse—“It’s an absolute nightmare!” Kinoshita complained, later saying that Tanaka was so lucky for being hired just a few weeks after.

It was the middle of the day, and the shop had found an odd moment of tranquility. Most people were still at work, so the shop was mostly empty. There were a couple of people browsing around the displays, nothing out of the ordinary. Tanaka was at the front desk, greeting customers and collecting their orders, while Kinoshita was doing the sweeping. Sugawara was in the backroom on bucket cleaning duty, before all hell broke loose—he really respected the Mother’s Day rush. And Hinata, poor sweet little Hinata, was going all around the city making sure the plants were delivered on time. The poor boy barely had time to rest; deliveries had tripled that week. He was not having an easy time.

Then Kiyoko walked into the shop, looking beautiful as ever. She wandered over to the special Mother’s Day display, with the most popular flowers for the holiday, looking unsure over which one to get. Meanwhile, Tanaka busied himself wiping down the front desk for the nth time. Trying to steady his heartbeat at the possibility of having to take Kiyoko’s order, making up different scenarios in his head as a true part-time-overthinker would. She seemed to take a while. It looked like she really wanted to make a good decision, _Kiyoko is so considerate and sweet_ , he sighed dreamily.

The clients that were browsing around the store came up to the front desk with their orders. After two months of working at the shop, Sugawara was starting to trust him a bit more with the arrangements. Letting him take over the simpler ones. Though he was still having some trouble making the bouquets with more than one type of flower, he couldn’t make them look as pretty as Sugawara makes them. Fortunately, most people ordered bouquets with only one type of flower since they’re cheaper. Still, he really tried his best to arrange every single bouquet prettily. He wasn’t all that good but with enough repetition, he was bound to get them right at some point.

He waved off the clients with a smile on his face, telling them to come back again soon. When he shifted his attention back to the line of customers Kiyoko was the only one left. She looked so pretty today, not that she didn’t always look lovely, but he was always so in awe of her. Shaking his head to clear his head of his thoughts, he tried giving her a small smile in an attempt to calm himself down. Kiyoko, like the incredible person she was, returned the gesture by giving him the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen— _her smile is so pretty_ , he thought.

“Um,” Kiyoko’s eyes widened a bit, “Thank you?” She said, blushing prettily, Tanaka realized he said that out loud.

“Oh shit, I said that out loud didn't I?” He asked as if it wasn't obvious. “Well, the secret's out there now.” He chuckled nervously, his hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck; a nervous habit of his. “You really do have a really pretty smile and um...” He looked off to the side, not being able to handle Kiyoko looking at him as he continued to fumble over his words. He decided to push through his embarrassment. “Anyway, what can I do for you today Kiyoko-san?”

Kiyoko explained that she was looking for a gift to give her mom for Mother’s Day. She was feeling a bit stressed because she didn't know what to get her, then she recalled that her mom loved lilies. She thought that it would make a suitable gift for her. Tanaka listened and proceeded to ask for her preferences; whether she would like a regular bouquet or if she wanted he could arrange the flowers into one of the vases they sold. She seemed to like the idea of already having the flowers in a vase and it looked like she didn't mind paying a little bit more for the vase. Luckily they still had some lilies in stock, so Kiyoko could get her arrangement right away.

He told her that she could hang around by the counter or check out some of their other displays if she wanted to, while Tanaka prepared her arrangement. She decided to hang by the counter, which for some reason made him a bit nervous. He really didn't want to mess this up, for many reasons, firstly it could cost him his job—he knew that was a lie, and Sugawara was too nice he wouldn’t fire him over a broken vase, but the part-time-overthinker in him wanted to take more shifts in his conscious.

Secondly, he genuinely wanted to make this nice for her. He always messed up in front of her, and he wanted this to look amazing. Besides she deserved something nice—even though he knew that the flowers weren't directly for her—he was aware of how hard she worked. The tattoo parlor was a bit understaffed and Kiyoko was the only piercer they had, meaning she always had a lot of clients on her hands. He just wished he could help her with anything and make her life a little easier.

But his ability to mess up around her didn't really help Tanaka feel at ease.

Luckily for him, he was able to arrange the vase without any setbacks. Nothing broke, no water was spilled or anything. He lived to see another day. When he finished with the vase, he directed his gaze towards Kiyoko, who was looking at the homemade soap display Sugawara set up on the front desk.

“They smell real nice don’t they?” Tanaka said, startling Kiyoko out of her thoughts, “Sorry about that.” He smiled sheepishly, “You thinkin’ of buying one?”

“Yeah, but I’m not really sure which one to get.”

“The lavender ones sell really well, my older sister is obsessed with them, she keeps buggin’ me to get her more,” Tanaka explained. “Also, Suga-san said they’re supposed to make you relax or something like that.”

“Well, I’ll take your word for it.” She flashed him a small smile, Tanaka felt like he was melting, “Thanks Ryuu.”

Ryuu? That was so cute, god Kiyoko was just so cute.

He tilted his head to the side. “Ryuu?”

Kiyoko’s eyes widened as if she hadn’t meant to let the nickname slip out. Not noticing her inner turmoil Tanaka continued letting out a loud laugh, “I love it! My best friend calls me Ryuu sometimes too,” He gave her a bright smile.

“Y-yeah,” Kiyoko said a bit breathlessly. Sugawara should really check the shop’s air conditioning unit.

Tanaka handled the rest of the transaction, and Kiyoko began to grab her stuff to leave the store. He noticed that she kind of had her hands full with her bag, along with the vase. “Hey, do you want me to carry that for you?” He offered.

“That’s fine, this vase is pretty light.” Kiyoko shifted the weight of the vase so she was holding it with only her right arm to prove her point. “Besides,” she flexed her left arm, displaying her full sleeve of tattoos. “I’m pretty strong myself.” She said proudly.

She was honestly the coolest person he had ever met. Tanaka had to make a conscious effort to stop himself from sighing dreamily at her words. He smiled, Kiyoko was just so awesome, every time they interacted; he just found himself falling deeper and deeper.

“I’ll see you around Ryuu.” She smiled, giving him a small wave goodbye.

Tanaka waved back enthusiastically, perhaps with a bit too much enthusiasm. He accidentally knocked some of the soaps off the display and onto the floor. Kiyoko turned around to see what happened and he saw her stifle a laugh. Tanaka needed to get his act together. Embarrassed, he threw her a weak ‘See you around,’ and then she left.

Once he saw she was no longer in sight, he sagged against the countertop, resting his head against his hands. He really had it bad, he liked her so much. He didn’t understand how he managed how to make a fool out of himself every single time she came by the shop. At least this time he managed to get a few good minutes without an incident. That had to count for something right? He sighed, knowing it was useless to dwell over this too much. He recomposed himself and went to clean up the mess he made, wondering how he was going to explain this to Sugawara.

This pattern of Tanaka embarrassing himself in front of Kiyoko continued. It didn’t help that her visits were becoming more and more frequent, with her stopping by once, sometimes twice a week. He couldn’t catch a break.

It also wasn’t helping his growing crush on her either.

He truly enjoyed talking to her and getting to know her better. One time they were talking while Kiyoko was hanging out at the shop during her lunch break; they found out they were both the youngest in their families, like what a cool coincidence. _See we’re soulmates_ , his lizard brain supplied.

No—he couldn't just keep feeding this hopeless crush. They were becoming such good friends, he didn’t want to ruin that. And c’mon it's Shimizu Kiyoko, there was just no way she would ever return his feelings. Tanaka had never been good at maths, but them together was like 2+2=5, it just didn’t add up. She was everything, while he was, well, he was just Tanaka.

But he liked her, he really did. He enjoyed her presence and having her around, even if it brought on an air of nervousness he never felt before. Not quite like this. Not even with Noya—his best friend and first love—who he had dated the summer after his last year of high school before they realized they wanted different things; Noya wanted to travel the world, while Tanaka didn’t like being away from home for too long. So eventually, they broke things off.

(He and Noya were totally cool, though, they realized they were better off as friends anyway. Now, Tanaka had a growing collection of t-shirts from the different cities Noya has been to, in exchange Tanaka lets him stay at his place, whenever Noya comes back for a few days. It was fun, he loved his best friend and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Plus they were both happier this way.)

It was all a bit scary if he was being honest. He wasn’t used to feeling so deeply. Sure, he’s a hopeless romantic; going on dates, hand-holding, kissing, anything out of a cheesy rom-com. He wanted that with Kiyoko.

He wanted other things as well.

He wanted to get to know her even better, he wanted to know everything about her. About her childhood, her dreams, the stories behind each and every single tattoo she had. About the meanings, they held and about the ones she simply got because she thought the design looked cool. Tanaka wanted her to get to know him as well, his hopes, his fears, everything.

These feelings he harbored, were unlike anything else. It was like jumping blindly into an abyss, knowing everything would be fine because Kiyoko would be on the other side. It was exciting.

Although, once in a while, he’d let his self-doubt get the best of him. _What if I’m not good enough? What if I'm left behind?_ He tried to pay no mind to these thoughts, deciding it's better to leave them at the back of his mind, where they can’t hurt him.

He didn’t like people seeing this side of him. People were used to seeing him as this unstoppable force. Constantly laughing, always smiling, and making jokes. He liked that! He liked that people saw him as this strong fun-loving guy because that’s who he was. If one day he decides to show this slightly uncool side of him—because he’s still quite cool—would they all leave him?

Would Kiyoko leave him as well?

No—that wasn’t fair to her. He knew Kiyoko was one of the kindest and understanding people out there. It wasn’t fair to doubt her because he was having a moment of insecurity. It was meaningless to focus on the bad stuff, and he’d built an amazing friendship with Kiyoko over the past few months. He wasn’t going to let his feelings for her get in the way. He just had to focus on the good.

He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. Bucket cleaning duty always sent him spiraling. He refilled the buckets with fresh water and placed the flowers in their respective buckets. His shift was over, he hung up his baby-blue apron, and then he went home.

That night, he laid on his bed. Telling himself to focus on the good. Thinking that if he said it enough times, it would come true.

Focus on the good. Yeah, he could do that.

The next morning he woke up bright and early to a call from Sugawara telling him that Kinoshita had called in sick. So he needed Tanaka to stop by the shop to help him with some last-minute arrangements for a wedding they had booked. Tanaka wasn’t a morning person by any means but Sugawara sounded so stressed he couldn’t just leave him hanging.

When Tanaka walked into the shop, he expected to be swarmed with an insane amount of work, but everything was quite simple. He just had to finish the arrangements that were going to get picked up later in the day; help Hinata load the van; and watch the shop while Sugawara was out working on a contract with one of the managers of the nearby funeral home.

The arrangements were somewhat complex but Sugawara—who always seemed to be prepared—had already written out a set of detailed instructions so Tanaka didn’t have to worry too much. Sugawara left but not before jokingly making Tanaka promise that he’d have the shop in one piece when Sugawara got back. He assured him everything would be fine. Tanaka was his number one employee after all—he wasn't, it was Hinata, but that’s okay because Hinata was everyone’s favorite if he was being honest.

Arranging the flowers didn’t take too much time, Sugawara had already arranged the bride’s bouquet and the majority of the centerpieces were ready. So he just had to set up the last-minute details. Weddings are so nice, _I think I want a summer wedding_ , he thought absentmindedly while making sure the centerpieces were following Sugawara’s instructions.

Hinata arrived shortly after he finished with the arrangements. So he went over to help him load the van. Hinata noticed the arrangements he and Sugawara had finished. He excitedly began to ask if Tanaka did those all by himself because they were so pretty.

“Nah, Suga-san did most of the work, I just helped him with these.” Tanaka pointed to the arrangements he made.

“Still, they look so pretty!” He said excitedly, “You’re getting really good at handling the arrangements Tanaka-san.” Hinata never struggled to hand out compliments.

And Tanaka loved them. “Ah well, it’s all in a day”s work!” He smiled brightly.

“So cool Tanaka-san!”

He let out a loud laugh loving the praise, “You’re pretty cool yourself, you know?” Tanaka ruffled his hair a bit. He loved the little guy, “C’mon let’s get these plants in the van, Suga-san is gonna kill me if I make you late for your deliveries.” He said while picking up plants as Hinata followed him to do the same.

After that, Hinata went off to make his deliveries for the day, while Tanaka hung back tending to the customers that came in once in a while. It was a pretty slow day. A Saturday morning in the middle of September didn’t seem to garner much business, with no major holidays in sight. Thankfully people still showed up by the shop from time to time, things like birthdays and anniversaries never went out of season.

He kept himself busy by restocking the soap display, making sure it looked nice. His thoughts, unsurprisingly, drifted towards Kiyoko; wondering what her plans were for today. She usually had Saturdays off, so he probably wouldn’t see her today. Although Kiyoko was always full of surprises. Sometimes Kiyoko would stop by on her day off, saying she was just walking around the neighborhood and she wanted to say hi. Then they would talk for a while, and Tanaka would inevitably embarrass himself. The usual stuff.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard the front door open. Kiyoko stood there with her hands behind her back looking, well amazing, and… nervous?

She took a small calming breath and made her way to the front desk.

“Kiyoko-san, what can I help you with today? Suga-san is—”

Kiyoko placed her hands in front of him. In her hands, he saw a single red carnation. _Love and fascination_ , he remembered Sugawara saying—no, he couldn’t hope too much, this could mean anything, this could mean—

“Go out with me please!” She pushed the flower towards him.

Tanaka stared at the flower, dumbfounded. He didn’t know what to say, “I’m dreaming, aren't I? This is a really realistic dream I’m so—”

Kiyoko cut him off with the most beautiful laugh he’d ever heard. “Ryuu, you’re not dreaming,” she chuckled, “I like you a lot.” She looked at him in the eyes, and god she had the most beautiful eyes.

Still, Tanaka couldn’t believe it. Spending months trying to talk himself out of this crush, out of these feelings he felt so deeply. He just couldn’t accept this was his reality right now. “Me? A-Are you sure?”

She stared at him unbelievingly, “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Tanaka stammered, “W-well cause you’re you! You’re incredible and smart and kind, a-and well,” his hand came up to rub the back of his neck, breaking eye contact, “And well I’m just—”

“And you’re just as amazing, one of the most genuine people I’ve ever met,” Kiyoko interrupted him, not letting him fall into his self-deprecation habits. “You seriously haven’t noticed?” asked Kiyoko while placing her hands on the table.

Unsure what to respond he asked, “Noticed what?”

Kiyoko looked like she didn’t believe him, “That I _like_ you!” She whined running a hand through her hair, “Why else would I show up on my lunch breaks and my days off?”

The realization hit him like a truck. All of those times that Kiyoko said she was just visiting the neighborhood, or just hanging out at the shop during her free time. It was all because she liked him? Kiyoko liked him? And he didn’t notice?! This was all too much for him to handle, he couldn’t do this.

He let out a small pained sound, hiding his face behind his hands feeling his cheeks getting warmer. He couldn’t believe he’d been so oblivious.

“Now don’t hide from me now,” She said softly, placing the red carnation in the top pocket of his apron. “You’re so cute c’mon look at me.” She gently removed his hands from his face, making him look at her eyes, those eyes that he couldn’t just look away from. “Ryuunosuke, I like you, and I think you’re an amazing guy,” she smiled, “Go out with me.”

Kiyoko was amazing, always one step ahead of him. He was so lucky, he truly was so lucky. He couldn’t stop the smile on his face from growing. He couldn’t believe that someone like Kiyoko was actually asking him out. He was elated.

“O-of course, I’d love to,” he said breathlessly. “I like you so much,” he said, as simple as breathing. “Are you sure I’m not dreaming?”

Kiyoko laughed, which was quickly becoming his favorite sound, “You aren't. I can pinch if you want to be sure.” She playfully suggested.

“No, no that’s fine,” he assured her.

She mischievously smiled up at him. He thought about kissing her right then and there. She was everything. He decided against it though, feeling that his heart might give out if he did. Besides, they’ll have plenty of time for that later. He allowed himself to enjoy the present.

They agreed they would call each other to set everything up. I really should get her something nice, he thought. He would have to ask Sugawara later for some advice on what to get her.

Once she left, he couldn’t help the excited yell he let out. He just couldn’t believe this was his life right now. He took his red carnation out of his pocket and stared at it. As if it would disappear if he took his eyes away from it.

_Love and fascination._

(It was too bad that Tanaka couldn’t see Kiyoko’s blinding smile as she walked towards the train station near the shop. They both felt so lucky to have each other.)

**Author's Note:**

> so something i wanted to mention but i left out is that ennoshita yachi n kiyoko all work together! ennoshita n yachi r the artists while kiyoko is their piercer.
> 
> anyway !! i hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I liked writing this !! i would love to hear from you all and thank you for reading this :))


End file.
